


Courage (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Mostly Dialogue
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>爱上Severus Snape需要勇气，而要他做出回应则需要更多的鼓励</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402396) by [schemingreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/pseuds/schemingreader). 



 

**勇气**

 

 

Title: Courage

Author: schemingreader （<http://schemingreader.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Pairing: Lupin/Snape

Rating: PG

 

**Summary** **:**

It takes courage to love Severus Snape. It takes more for him to reciprocate.

 

**Disclaimer:**

Rowling's characters appear here for your entertainment only.

 

**Author's Note** **:**

I wrote most of these vignettes as drabbles for challenges at [snupin100](http://community.livejournal.com/snupin100/).

 

Snupin100:

<http://community.livejournal.com/snupin100/>

 

 

原文地址：

<http://community.livejournal.com/lupin_snape/878881.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Re: About my translation

from schemingreader

 

I never got the email! I will check the spam folder. Yes, I would be delighted if you translated those stories, and please send me the links here, through LJ messaging, since apparently gmail filtered you out!

 

 

摘要：

爱上Severus Snape需要勇气，而要他做出回应则需要更多的鼓励

 

 

某鱼注：

没有警告

 

 

 

**===Courage** **勇气===**

 

 

 

**Captured**

**逮捕**

 

 

“怕了么，Snape？”

 

“我才不怕你！“

 

“骗子。你根本从六年级就开始怕我怕得要死。至少现在你总算有个理由了。”

 

“废什么话，你能从我身上 _嗅_ 到恐惧麽？”

 

“你这个 _混蛋_ 。他那么信任你——我们都那么信任你——”

 

“那就来 _杀_ 了我吧，Lupin？快来用你的 _獠牙_ 撕烂我的喉咙？”

 

“你为什么要惹怒我？我可拿着你的魔杖呐。”

 

“哦没错，你攥着所有王牌。”

 

“你这个天煞的杂种。究竟牢不可破誓言说了什么，你发誓要杀了他？”

 

“我凭什么告诉你？”

 

“我那会儿相信你。我以为我们能成为朋友……你在哭么？”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“和我说说究竟怎么回事。”

 

“我不能说。”

 

“否则我就直接要你的命。”

 

“扯淡。”

 

“你怎么知道我下不了手？”

 

“因为你不是报复心切的家伙。”

 

“错。因为我怀疑你为我们这边卖命，还有——”

 

“因为你当初就误解了Black。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“但我们从来就不是朋友。”

 

“我太害怕了。”

 

“你不敢反抗周围的朋友们。”

 

“不，我是担心你一旦发脾气会把我的秘密抖出去。Sirius就是如此。”

 

“我确实干了。”

 

“我明白。我还是扛过来了。”

 

“Dumbledore让我听他的——那晚我才动手。”

 

“我就知道是这样。”

 

 

**Double Agents**

**双面间谍**

 

 

“怕了吧，Lupin？”

 

“任何头脑清醒的人都会害怕。”

 

“你是说，任何一个感情没有彻底麻木的人。”

 

“我两只脚都僵了。在港口钥匙（portkey）发挥作用，Voldemort追过来之前还有多久？”

 

“十五分钟。你看上去总是能完美自控的。”

 

“作为我这一代最杰出的大脑封闭术大师（Occlumens）——哦是的，这才是你之所以麻木不仁的原因。不过你错了，我还不够自制。”

 

“你从来不暴跳如雷。”

 

“Severus，我是个狼人，天性——”

 

“你要是发怒了，会改变一些么？”

 

“不，但是——”

 

“你永远都让月亮牵着鼻子走。”

 

“哦，闭——”

 

“刚刚你那是吻我么？”

 

“别说了——哦。”

 

“现在有感觉了么？”

 

 

**Fear of Intimacy**

 

**告白**

 

 

“我不明白为什么你对这个这么重视，Lupin。战争结束了。我们是老战友。你需要落脚的地方；而我碰巧有座房子，一个人住实在太大。”

 

“哦没错，当然。”

 

“你需要有人帮你准备专门的药剂；而我碰巧知道怎么酿制。”

 

“很明显。”

 

“我们都是同性恋，所以那样的话不会有任何窘困。别笑了。”

 

“哦好吧，这可真是双方互利的好主意。我碰巧爱上你了，而你——你脸色怎么这么差，还好么，Severus？”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“只是——不好意思——”

 

“我要不要把这看作是个不幸的预兆，因为才第一次告诉你我爱你，你就吐了？Severus？”

 

“我不喜欢被玩弄。”

 

“我没有骗你。绝对没有。来吧，我帮你把头发梳起来——”

 

“直到你说出来，我都还不明白那是什么意思——”

 

“要杯茶缓一缓么？”

 

“我不反对。”

 

“好吧。”

 

“不，一点儿也不好。我缺点太多了。”

 

“哦你错了，因为我才是那个一无是处的，你明白——”

 

“明白什么，中产阶级的榆木疙瘩？狼人？是我请你和我一起住的；我几乎要被自己吓死了。”

 

“你这傻瓜，来，吻我。”

 

 

**Halloween Party**

 

**别扭**

 

 

“我才不是害怕，Lupin！”

 

“当然不是，Severus。”

 

“我只是不喜欢人多。”

 

“完全明白。”

 

“战争期间作为间谍，我参加过无数次集会。”

 

“相当适合你的角色。”

 

“我认真的！”

 

“我知道你没说笑，亲爱的。”

 

“看在Merlin的份儿上，别可怜我！”

 

Remus静静坐下来。

 

“并非什么社交紧张综合症，你这自以为是的混蛋，我只不过不想参加这个而已。我不喜欢他们任何一个，Potter还有别的人。我只是讨厌他们！”

 

“没问题，那咱们就不去。”

 

“很好。”

 

“所以说，现在你能打开浴室门了么，亲爱的Severus？”

 

“Alohamora。”

 

 

**Wedding Reception**

 

**祝福**

 

 

“别这么混蛋，Severus。我可没被吓到。”

 

Snape哂笑；他已经赢了这一局。

 

“好罢，就那么点儿胆量？倘若我坚持，你怎么办？”

 

“我可没答应任何事情，Lupin。你要不然就努力保持自己的尊严，要不然就一败涂地。”

 

“控制欲强烈的杂种。”Remus窃笑。轻轻用茶匙敲打杯沿，很快狂欢的人们就安静下来。

 

“祝愿，”他清了清喉咙，朗声道，“Harry和Ginny：希望你们能像我还有Severus这样，永远幸福地相依相伴。干杯！”

 

透过狼人的玻璃杯边缘，整整两百双眼睛目瞪口呆。

 

 

 

END

 


End file.
